


i love you flesh into blossom

by lavenderlotion



Series: climbed your body to sit inside me [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence - Post X-Men: First Class (2011), Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Love Confessions, Trans Emma Frost, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Are youeatingright now?” Emma asked, completely outraged as Logan smiled down at her as if he didn’t have a care in the world.“I was hungry,” Logan told her, like it was that simple.
Relationships: Emma Frost/Logan (X-Men)
Series: climbed your body to sit inside me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793212
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17
Collections: X-Salon Challenge Works





	i love you flesh into blossom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librata/gifts).
  * Inspired by [with those kind eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670567) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion). 



> For the X-Salon’s Summer of Smut prompt: Food in Bed
> 
> also for [Librata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librata/pseuds/librata)! bc I fucking hate you

Emma only looked up when she heard the rustle of plastic, a noise that sounded incredibly out of place for what she was doing. Curious, her eyes tracked up Logan’s torso, following the dark path of hair that spread out over his  _ lovely _ chest, up past his thick neck and across his ever-thickening beard to...

She pulled off with a vindictive scrape of her teeth, a string of spit stretching from her bottom lip to the flushed, gleaming head of Logan’s cock, peeking out from his tight foreskin. Emma felt her eyebrows climb up her forehead as she watched Logan watch her as he took a bite out of an icing-covered pastry, crumbs falling onto his collarbones. 

“Are you  _ eating _ right now?” Emma asked, completely outraged as Logan smiled down at her as if he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“I was hungry,” Logan told her, like it was that simple. Like eating a Pop-Tart while  _ she was sucking his dick  _ was a completely acceptable thing to do.

“You’re kidding me, right?” she asked, but even as she pushed up onto his knees and rested back on her heels, she knew he wasn’t. It wasn’t just the mind-link that so often shone between them and gave Emma a constant awareness of Logan’s thoughts. After countless months of them doing... whatever the hell they were doing with each other, Emma found Logan quite easy to read. He wasn’t kidding at all. “Was I boring you so badly you decided you needed to start eating a snack to entertain yourself?”

“Nah, baby, that’s not it at all,” Logan told her, eyebrows drawing up his forehead as if he was shocked. She might have even believed it if the corners of his lips weren’t quirking up as well. “I was hungry ‘n you were doin’ such a good job I couldn’t ask ya to stop. That would’ve been a crime to my dick, darlin’.”

He dropped his eyes down as if she wouldn’t have known which dick he was talking about, and found her eyes following in a shocked sort of disconnectedness. His dick, which was still hard, now had a bead of precome shining on the tip. She stared for a second, realized she was staring at Logan’s penis, and shot her eyes back up to glare at him.

Emma stared at him incredulously when she found him chewing on what had to be another bite, her mouth dropping open and inspiring a slew of lewd thoughts to cross Logan’s mind. Which, honestly, was rather typical of the asshole’s one-track mind, which got considerably worse when he was aroused. She kept staring at him, staring at her, until eventually she huffed out an annoyed breath and pinched the bridge of her nose, wishing, not for the first time, that Logan wasn’t so endearingly attracted to her and that his appreciation wasn’t so appreciated. 

“Why the hell do I love you?” Emma asked herself, shaking her head and then leaning back down to get back to work, resigned about her feelings for this stupid, knuckle-headed man who ate  _ Pop-Tarts _ while she gave him head. 

Only, instead of getting back to work, Logan cupped her jaw with a big, warm hand, and the rough skin of his thumb started sweeping across her cheek. He angled her face up and looked at her with something across his face she’d never seen, an expression so gentle it paused her heart and stole her breath. 

“Did you mean that, baby girl?” Logan asked her, his thoughts whirling by so fast she could barely keep up, his eyes boring into her so intensely her heart started racing. All at once Emma’s words registered, and she sat up in a start. “‘Cause darlin’, that’s about the most amazing thing I’ve ever fuckin’ heard, but I need you to mean it, yeah?” 

“Logan...” she began, a denial already on her lips and a plan already half-formed in the back of her mind. She knew exactly what to say to ensure he never came back and that was when she realized... maybe she didn’t have to push him away. Maybe she didn’t have to get rid of him, just because she cared. It had been  _ months _ since they first slept together, and Logan hadn’t done anything other than... well, he hadn’t done anything other than follow her around like a lovesick puppy dog, if she was being incredibly honest. 

She’d never had that before. She’d never had  _ anything _ like what she had with Logan. Maybe she didn’t need to run. 

Heart racing away in her chest, Emma drew confidence along her shoulders. “I love you,” she whispered, three simple words she’d never imagined telling anyone. 

Logan’s face split into the most blinding, beautiful smile she’d ever seen. He leaned forward and hauled her onto his lap, pulling a soaring laugh from her throat as he started peppering her face with kisses, his coarse beard tickling her cheeks and jaw and temple. His hands were tight on her hips and his dick was pressing against her inner thigh, but as Emma cupped his strong jaw and directed him into a proper kiss, nothing mattered but the way her heart felt like it was soaring. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
